bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrinceUniversa/I'm back and with more OCs!
Hey guys! PrinceUniversa here and sorry for not posting in a long while. As the title suggests more are coming in but right now I want to concentrate on what I call my "Apprentice Batch." Basically these are apprentices of my first OC, Nicolas but they each have their own unique style of fighting, hope you like them! ^_^ 6*: Sword Saint Brave Type: Holy Stats: As Lord: HP: 6480 Atk: 1943 Def: 1890 Rec: 1876 LS: Divine Protection 20% boost to Def and HP and chance to nullify damage BB: Soul Crusher 14 combo Light elemental attack on all enemies and probable chance to inflict Weakness and Injury SBB: Crushing Aegis 18 combi Light elemental attack on all enemies, probable chance to inflict Weakness and Injury, and reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn 6*: Dread Emperor Ezra Type: Dark Stats: As Lord: HP: 6075 Atk: 2034 Def: 1890 Rec: 1765 LS: Emperor's Grip 40% chance to reflect half damage dealt by enemies and adds chance to absorb damage BB: Dark Grip 12 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies and slightly increase HP for 3 turns SBB: Shadow Grasp 15 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, greatly increase HP for three turns, and grants allies to absorb HP equal to damage dealt for 1 turn 6*: Rose Knight Azalea Type: Earth Stats: As Lord: HP: 6302 Atk: 1957 Def: 1876 Rec: 2043 LS: Stinging Rose 20% Boost to HP and Atk and chance to inflict a random status ailment when attacking BB: Petal Dance 15 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies and probable chance to inflict poison SBB: Blooming Flower 23 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, probable chance to inflict poison, and renders Earth allies able to survive a K.O. 6*: Aero God Zephyrus Type: Thunder LS: Roaring Thunder 25% Boost to all parameters of Thunder allies and adds chance to increase hit count BB: Sky Wrath 14 combo powerful Thunder elemental attack on all enemies SBB: Eye of the Storm 16 combo massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies and own Def decreased by half, plus enermous boost to Atk for 3 turns 6*: Sea Goddess Aurora Type: Water LS: Rising Wave 20% Boost to Atk and Def and greatly recovers their HP for 1 turn BB: Raging Tsunami 17 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies and probable chance to inflict poison, sick, and paralyze SBB: Gentle Stream 22 combo Water elemental attack on all enemies, probable chance to inflict poison, sick, and paralyze, and adds chance of ignoring opponets' Def when attacking for all allies for 2 turns 6*: Sun Deity Sol LS: Radiant Sun 15% reduction in damage from all types and increases BB gauge when damage is taken BB: Solar Winds 13 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies and boost to Atk for 3 turns SBB: Supernova 25 combo Fire elemental attack on all enemies, boost to Atk and Def for 3 turns, and increases damage dealt during spark Note: Brave's SBB Mitigation is as strong as the current mitigators such as Narza, Darvanshel, and Oulu, Brave's status ailments have a chance of hitting at 50% on both BB and SBB and his leader skill has a 30% chance of activiating the nullification. Sol's Spark damage is capped at 70% and his Atk and Def boost are at 100%. The chance of Aurora's status ailments on BB is 60%, her SBB is at 50%, Ezra's leader skill for both is at 40% and the reflected damage is half the damage dealt by the enemy. Azalea's poison has a 50% to hit on BB, 75% on SBB Category:Blog posts